The Butterfly Soul
by Rose-Ix-Fire
Summary: Inuyashas mother died while he was so very young. Inuyashas mother has always wanted to be reincarnated as a butterfly, but what happens when her sole enters a human girl and merges with hers? Just read, first Fic.
1. Inuyashas Tale

Disclaimer: Dun own InuYasha.

They were all staring again, aiming their gaze at a tall girl with long black hair and velvet eyes, her gaze holding nothing but anger. "INUYASHA TAKUMI! Come here right now and tell me just what you think you were doing?" Screemed the girl, holding the side of her head and tapping on an ear peice.

The maids bustled about, getting out of the way of the younger lord as they went abotu their duties, ignoring them for now untill later needed.

A little boy with silver ears and beautiful amber orbs slowly made his way up to his mother, paint encasing his body from head to toe. "N-nothing mommy, I was just playing..." He said quietly, tapping his small clawed fingers together and looking up at her with unshed tears in his eyes. He watched his mother bend down and pick him up under the arms, scrunching up her nose as she hauled him out of the room and down a hall. Walking into the bathroom she stripped him down and turned on the shower, placing the little boy inside. She adjusted the nozle and bent down, clicking her toung against her teath in a tuting noice as she started to clean the paint from his hands and body, then went about washing his hair.

Little Inuyasha stood still for his mother, tears streaming down his face now that he realized he had done something bad. His shoulders sagged and he began to sob. "Shh, its alright Inuyasha. Ask next time though, ok?" His mother asked as she wrapped him up with a towel and turned the water off, walking out and flipping off the light. She walked into his room and set him down on the bed, walking to his closet she pulled out a new set of pajamas, ones with swords on them. The fabric was a deep red, and his name was stiched into the back of the shirt. Izoya walked over to Inuyasha and crouched beside him, handing him the shirt and boxer like pants. The boy was six now, and just as cute as always. She smiled and kissed his forhead, tucking him into the bed and covering him up and tucking him in. She watched him turn onto his side and close his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

The woman stood and walked out, back to the bathroom. She opend the door and turned the water back on, starting to wash the paint from the carpet as well as the inside of the bath. Something connected with the back of her head, she went out like a light and didnt even feel it as a knife stabbed threw her middle and raced up to slice her throught.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Her funural was held a week after, her body being cremated and but above the mantle in Inuyashas home. The boy named sighed softly and sat on the couch, color had barely returned to his face and he looked like he could jsut drop over dead at any moment. The boy was alone now, and only had Sesshomaru. The older male came in, being already twenty he walked over to Inuyasha. And dispite not liking the half breed, picked him up and held him close, turning around he swept out and carried the boy back to his room, tucking him in and sighing as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Inuyasha. Do not feel sorry or sad for your mother. She is in a better place now, slowly becoming a butterfly like she wanted to when she was reincarnated. Dont you remember Inuyasha, how she told you not to worry if anything happend to you?" The little boy nodded, snuggling into his older brother, crying slightly. The older male wrapped an arm around him, sighing softly. "Its alright Inuyasha, be strong and dont cry." The little boy nodded and dried his tears, looking at his brother with a soft smile, before turning back to his pillows and curling up for a nap.

Sesshomaru stood and left the room, flipping off the light and closing the door. He walked threw the halls of his large home and sighed. Inuyasha was going to be a big star one day, good for action shows and tv series, good for being a Idol. But what would be happening to the boy would slowly corrupt him, and turn him into a very bad figure if anyone got alone with him. Maybe even a womanizer like his friend Miroku. Sesshomaru chuckled and walked into his room, the door slamming in his wake. No, This Sesshomaru would try to make Inuyasha turn out diffrently.


	2. Kagomes Tale

Kagome Higarashi stood in her miko garbs, sweeping the shrine steps happily while twirling around and listening to her music. She was in kindergarten, and going to be in the summer play when it rolled around. She was going to be a star! This pleased her and her family very much. "Kagome!"

Came the sweet call of her mother, and the little girl dropped the broom and ran to the woman, holding her arms out to be picked up. She smiled a bit and held a yearning gaze. Her mother, Itchiyo, stooped over and picked up her daughter, holding her close. She took her daughter inside and set her down on the couch, sitting beside her and waiting patienly. The screen door opend and an older man, Tsuki, walked in, drunk again. He looked at his pregnant wife and daughter, hate rising in those dark blue American eyes. He raised his fist and launched himself forward, Itchiyo getting slammed into the couch. Kagome screamed out and ran from the house, leacing her mother and father. Racing down the shrine steps she hurled herself into moving traffic. There was a ear shattering screem as a white car slammed into her, her frail body rolling off the windshield and onto the pavement.

Her mother ended up in critical care, and Kagomes little brother was born five hours after, her mother dieing soon after. Her father had died, head crashing against a table and killing him on impact. Kagome ended up with a broken arm, a leg, and three cracked ribs. She went into a coma for two years. She stayed at the shrine, her and her baby brother, Souta, was taken care of by their Jii-chan.

----------------------------------------------

Kagome grew up with her brother, Souta becoming a fun loving little boy. Kagome on the other hand, became emotionaly scarred and a loner. Her grandfather home shooled her, where Souta qwnt to real, regular school. Kagome did make a few friends though, Yuki, Ayume, Tsuki. They moved however, and left Kagome alone in Japan. Soon after they left, Sango and Miroku moved in, becoming friends with little Kagome and britening her days somewhat.

Kagomes Jii-chan tried his hardest to get his grand child to fit in, but ended up teaching her the ways of demon exterminators, mikos, demons, and half breeds. She becamean excellent fighter at a very young age, and Her grandfather said a prayer to transfer the Shikon No Tama to Kagomes body, there she could easily protect it withought knowing about it. And hopefully, she wouldnt ever use the jewel if she found out...

--------------------------------------------

A bit of time passed and Kagome grew with her friends, becoming aquainted with many older people and working in a retirement home by the age of ten. She herd all about the Inuyasha incadent and became sad for the boy, wishing to meet him some day and tell him that she was sorry for his loss. Only becuse he had been a bit younger than her when he had lost his mom, and then father and then older brother to the same murderer. There wasnt anything anyone could to about catching the murderer though, becuse the Murderer was already locked up for storing and selling drugs. His name was Naraku Kawamarie, the same demon that got Kagomes father drunk and got inside his head that he needed to kill his family.

Kagome cried every night after learning this, and promised to avenge her familys deaths by Killing naraku, even if it cost her life.


	3. Sangos Tale

Sango Tack strolled around her house, staring at her fathers back as he walked. She might be able to here from her mother soon, might the keyword. Sango hadnt seen her, or her younger brother for many, many years. Sighing a bit she strolled up to walk beside her father, small hand reaching over to take hold of his. She of course missed the glowing red eyes and malecent grin on his face. They came into the living room, her mother standing and looking back at them with a small smile, before seeing her late husband and stepping back, picking up Kohaku and stepping back more, fright filling her eyes. Sango was alarmed, looking up at her father she noticed it now and stepped back, away from the imposter. She pulled her small katana and struck out at him, almost throwing up as his body just split in two and a large black bird flew from him and out a window, turning into a man happily laughing while riding away on a cloud of miasma. Sango dropped to her knees and started crying, soon after was comforted by her mother and younger brother.

Sango had her mother move into the house, with Kohaku of course. It wasnt but a few years later that her mother took the fever and died. She was alone with her brother now. They managed and ended up living peacefully, Sango teaching Kohaku how to use his scyth and a sword. She taught him all she knew.

----------------------------

Kohaku grew to love his sister dearly and did almost everything she told him to do. They both walked to school and made a few friends, Sango having to stay home alot and work. She got a job filming commercials till she was sixteen, then started school again. She moved from Canada back to Tokyo Japan and met a young priest on the plane, getting along with him real well. She met his pervertive side as well. They both decided that the three of them would live in Mirokus grandfathers shrine, one the west side of Tokyo. He was a good old priest.

What had happend to miroku was, his father had died from a Kazanna in his right hand. And Mirokus mother had died at his birth. Miroku had been living with foster family before coming back to Japan on the plane and meeting Sango. He too has the black voide in his hand and revieled that he had to defeat a certain demon to free himself and his future children of the hole. Miroku asked many of the flight attendants and even Sango if they would bare his children. Miroku slowly fell in love with Sango though, and taught her many important things about his home and grandfather, as well as how things went back in Japan.

Once they all got settled in, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku were all homeschooled and spent most of their time out in town, shoping and having fun. They met a girl named Kagome who was a very emo girl. They slowly became good friends and Sango ended up moving in with her and Souta moving in with Miroku and Kohaku, Souta learning how to become a priest and such. Kagome and the others told their storys and banded together, teaching eachother how to fight and such, how to harness a bit of eachouthers power. They were going to kill Naraku, and maybe if they ever met the Famous Inuyasha, they would get him to join them too.


End file.
